Don't Make Me Worry (Hero Stories)
"Don't Make Me Worry" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. The Story One hot afternoon in the Smurf Village, Saviour was busy looking for her father; she had spent hours trying to find him, but he seemed nowhere to be found. She came across a group sitting outside Nikolai's Bar having some nice, refreshing drinks. The group consisted of Hefty, Fergus, Hawkeye and Smurfette. "Excuse me," Saviour said, as she approached them. "Have any of you seen my Papa Smurf?" "I've not seen him, little one," Hefty answered. "Is there a problem?" "No! There's no problem, Uncle Hefty," Saviour said. "I'm just ready to be trained in the use of my abilities." Hefty never said a word, he just shook his head before taking a sip of his drink. "Aye! I've not seen him since this morning, my wee lassie," Hawkeye said. "Me too, lass," Fergus added. "You could try the Imaginarium, little one," Smurfette suggested. "I smurfed him there earlier; but I don't know if he's smurfing it. You could always check." "Thanks, Auntie Smurfette," Saviour said with a smile, before running off. "Such a sweet and energetic little Smurfling she is," Smurfette said, watching her. "Hero and Wonder are smurfing her up perfectly." "We would make perfect parents too, Smurfette," Hefty muttered under his breath. "What was that, laddie?" Fergus asked. "Nothing, Fergus!" Hefty answered quickly. At that moment, Saviour arrived at the Imaginarium and made her way inside. "Please state your name and business!" the Imaginarium asked. "Imaginarium! I'm looking for my Papa Smurf," Saviour said. "Is he here?" "Please give a description!" the Imaginarium said. Saviour began to ponder at what to say, "Well, he's a Smurf with an H mark on his foresmurf, a shield tattoo on his right arm; and he smurfs golden clothes." "Initiating!" the Imagnarium said, as it began to whir and whine. Eventually, a bell chimed. "The Smurf you have described is currently using a setting that cannot be stopped, would you like to view it?" the Imaginarium asked. "Yes, please," Saviour asked, as the Imaginarium began to take Saviour into the setting that her father was using. After a brief moment of waiting, Saviour found herself in the setting and she was already beginning to regret it, the setting showed oceans of magma, tornadoes of fire, lightning crashing all round as well as many loud explosions. Saviour agreed to remain transparent as she watched the setting unfold. Out of the darkness came a glowing figure that Saviour quickly recognized. It was her Papa Smurf, but he looked different, instead of having a Smurf hat on his head; he had long blond hair shaped liked flames and his eyes were green. She watched him fly towards a chasm for a giant weird looking ship. "There it is!" Hero said, as he approached the ship. "Oh great, it looks pretty beat up." Saviour watched as her Papa Smurf entered the ship, she decided to follow him; remaining in transparency. She watched him run down the long curving hallways. "Okay now, where's the place Dreamy would call the bridge," Hero said, as he ran down the hallway. "I may only have a few more seconds before this place explodes." "Explodes!" Saviour said, sounding really shocked. "Smurf out of there, Papa Smurf!" She watched as her father came to a door and forced it open, but the room appeared to be a storage area. "Aw smurf, I don't think this is it," Hero said, before running out of the room and down the hallway once again. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Outside, Saviour could hear the lightning and explosions getting worse. "Come on," she said. "Please hurry." Hero began to puff and pant as he became desperate to find the bridge, not wanting to waste valuable time. As he continued to run down the hallway, he searched every room along the way but none of them were the bridge, an explosion from outside caused the ceiling up ahead to cave in; but Hero bravely ran through the debris whilst covering his eyes. He then came across a door much larger than the rest, so he blasted it open and went inside. This room seemed to have lots of weird looking consoles and strange looking objects and buttons. "This must be it!" Hero said, as he looked around. "Come on, please work." As he searched the consoles, he pressed a button that seemed to bring the ship online. "All right, now I just need to figure out how to make it go," Hero said, as he continued to look over the consoles. "Come on!" As he continued to look over the console, he spotted a button that looked different than the rest. "There! That's it!" Hero said, pressing the button, causing the ship to begin whirring. As the whirring got louder and louder, the lightning strikes and explosions outside got louder and more worse. "It's working! Come on! Come on!" Hero said, begging the ship to work. Suddenly, the ship just stopped working altogether. "Oh no! What happened? It died! Piece of junk." Hero said angrily, continuing to press the button. "Please!" Saviour begged, tears beginning to appear in her eyes. "Smurf out of there." The ground beneath the ship began to give way, but Hero continuously tried to get the ship working again. "Aw smurf, please work; come on!" Hero shouted. "Come on; work for me." Suddenly, an explosion so big it caused the entire group beneath the ship to give way, catching Hero by surprise. The ship then began to fall down the chasm towards the lava below, Hero crawled his way up the ship so that he could try and get back up on his feet in order to escape. As the ship approached the lava, Hero managed to escape and he flew out of the chasm as the ship exploded in the lava below. Hero looked back at where the ship once stood. "Oh smurf, now what?" he thought to himself. "That was my only ticket out of here." Saviour watched on as her father just floated in the one spot. "I won't give up! I won't give up!" Hero thought to himself, as he looked around. But came to the grim conclusion that there was no chance of him escaping from the dying planet. "ARGH!!!" Hero began to scream, as the planet was just a few seconds from exploding. "NO! PAPA SMURF!" Saviour screamed. "OH NOOO!" Hero screamed, his voice echoing, as he was engulfed by a bright light; and the planet finally exploding. Eventually, Hero and Saviour were back in the main room of the Imaginarium. Hero laid down on the floor, back to his original appearance. "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" Saviour said, shaking him by the shoulder. His eyes slowly began to open. "Saviour? What are you smurfing here?" Hero asked her. "I wanted to find you so that you could to train me," Saviour said, throwing herself over him in order to hug him. "But that setting really scared me." "I'm sorry if I've made you worry or upset," Hero said, giving her a hug. "This setting helps me deal with life-threatening situations." "But don't make me worry, Papa Smurf," Saviour said. "I thought you actually died when the setting smurfed." "Don't worry, Saviour," Hero said. "We can't actually get hurt or die in here." "It just looked so real," Saviour said. "It's meant to look real; but isn't actually real," Hero said. "Anyway, Mama Smurf's probably worried about us, so let's smurf on home." "What about training me in the use of my abilities?" Saviour asked. "Don't worry, I'll smurf you to a location where we can smurf a whole year's worth of training in day," Hero said. "That's impossible," Saviour said. "It's possible to smurf in this place, but right now, let me rest first; then I'll train you." Hero said. "Yes, Papa Smurf," Saviour said, as they left the Imaginarium. Trivia *The setting is based on Goku's attempt to escape from Planet Namek in the Dragonball franchise. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Mini-stories Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories